The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of card which is of the type containing card flats as well as a rotating, fiber-guiding roll or cylinder which is provided with clothing, stationary side walls being situated opposite this fiber-guiding roll, and a gap is provided between each side wall and the fiber-guiding roll for ensuring for the free rotatability of such fiber-guiding roll.
In an apparatus of the type described above (e.g. as described in German published Patent Specification No. 2,834,832) a sealing band is removably secured to the side of the roll. This sealing band projects freely in an axial direction across the gap and overlaps the cylindrical surface of the roll without contact.
These measures do not, however, completely prevent fibers or fiber flocks collecting between the cylindrical surface of the roll and the overlapping sealing band, or that fibers or fiber flocks can pass through the gap into the zone within the roll and can be deposited at some arbitrary location. Depending upon the deposition location, such fiber or fiber flock deposits can be compressed between stationary and rotating elements and in dependence upon the degree of friction can be heated to an undesired extent.